


The Crucible

by proto_typ3



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Begging, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, Lightplay, M/M, PWP, Praise, Size Difference, at what point does the size of your partners dick become a kink, sore muscles, the guardian isn’t really described but he’s twink-y
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22082332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proto_typ3/pseuds/proto_typ3
Summary: a collection of short stories regarding Shaxx and a guardian gettin’ freaky
Relationships: Male Guardian/Shaxx (Destiny)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 119





	1. Mayhem

The guardian shuddered, legs shaking as he tried to climb on top of the titan. He was still so damn sore from Mayhem. He ended up in his lap, breathing hard against his chest. 

“Fuck.” He felt limp, weighed down by a hundred tons, every muscle on fire.

“Are you alright?” Shaxx asked, large hands gentle on the guardian’s thighs. His voice was filled with concern and it warmed him right up.

“I’m so sore.” He wheezed

“I’d hope you’re sore. What was the score of that last match?” He asked, gently massaging his legs.

“One-twenty-five to… one-twenty-three?” 

“And how many of those eliminations were by your hands?” He took their hands into his own, warming them. Just the _presence_ of Shaxx’s light was almost too much for him. 

“I don’t remember.” He groaned, not seeing the point going over this while he was in his damn lap.

“Fifty-seven.” He said, pride in his voice. “Fifty-seven kills in under ten minutes out of six players. If you didn’t come out of that sore then you wouldn’t be human.” He chuckled. The guardian hid his face, squeezing his hands. 

“I guess so.” He laughed a little bit. He tried to shift upwards and couldn’t, falling back down in Shaxx’s lap. He could feel the other man’s bulge, face flushing.

“Do you want to lay down?” 

“I want to ride you, if I’m honest.” His voice was quiet. 

“Here, lay down. I’ll take care of you.” He shifted, half lifting him and half letting him move on his own. Then the tables were turned. Shaxx was leaning over him, sitting snugly between his half-bent legs. A hand hooked under his boxers, teasing. The guardian sighed, stuffing a pillow under his head with pain still shooting up his arms. He tensed when Shaxx cupped his bulge. When he had first slept with him, it shocked him how small he had looked in his hands. He was used to it by now, more caught up in how good it felt. To be under someone. To be touched, moved, brought to the edge by someone like him. To simply look at his face, unmasked… it was something the guardian cherished.

“Ah, fuck.” He wheezed when Shaxx decided to grind his palm down on him. 

“I’m holding you to that offer, guardian. When you’re healed. I always love seeing you on top.” He leaned down and kissed his collarbone, then his neck, lips soft.

“Can’t wait.” He said breathlessly was Shaxx scooted closer. He could feel his bulge press against his ass and nearly moaned. He knew trying to take him would just make matters worse, but god if he didn’t want to. Shaxx seemed to catch on, pulling down both of their underwear just enough. The guardian twitched under him, his cock leaking just at the sight of him. He leaned over and dug through the drawer by his bedside, Shaxx getting peppered with kisses across his chest all the while, then promptly taking the bottle of lube and pouring some into his hand. The guardian bit his lip, pressing his hips against his. He took both of their cocks in his hand and stroked them as one, slow and strong. The guardian groaned, trying to cover his mouth. 

“Let me hear you.” He purred, stroking them firmer and pulling his hand away.

“Fuck, Shaxx.” He whined. He knew there would be a lot of that phrase. The pleasure started to mingle with the pain, slowly making it possible to actually move with his hand. He started thrusting shallowly up into it, the friction between his hand and his cock just what he needed. “Feels so good.”

“Is just this alright for tonight?” The _you need rest_ went unspoken.

“Yes, yes, this is good, please.” The guardian babbled, gripping the sheets.

“Good.” Shaxx hummed. He had started idly rocking against him too, chasing the sensation without realizing it. His pace picked up, stroking them steadily, not a thought in his mind going towards dragging this out. His guardian wanted just this, then they could both sleep, which was a treat in itself. 

“Oh, fuck, Shaxx.” He moaned, grabbing at him weakly.

“Close, my guardian?” He purred, free hand exploring his chest. Strong fingers dragged over his pecs, down over a nipple.

“Oh, _fuck._ ” The guardian’s voice jumped an octave and his hips jerked, spilling into his hand as if on cue. The sight drove Shaxx over the edge moments later. Their respective ends mingled on the guardian’s torso as he seemed to melt into the bed. Shaxx wiped him down with a spare rag and eased down to lay next to him. Soft lips pressed to the guardian’s cheek and he weakly grabbed at him to meet his lips. Shaxx scooped him up in his arms, almost engulfing him, tangling them both in the blankets. The guardian pulled himself close as he could before drifting off to sleep. Shaxx felt him relax in his arms after a long while and smiled.


	2. Tether

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> changed the order of chapters! this is technically the most recent chapter as of 4/9/20. i wanted to keep some kind of linear narrative going.

The door shuddered with the force that slammed into it. Shaxx was a big guy and any stronger of a shove from the guardian would’ve broke the door off its hinges. 

The guardian had convinced Shaxx to go undercover with him as civilians and go out for the night, leading to half a shitty meal and several odd drinks. They decided to not go back to the tower for the night when they saw there was a sleazy hotel next door. They had been getting a bit… handsy, anyways. Both of them didn’t quite have the taste for cramming into a restroom stall. Shaxx wasn’t sure they would even fit.

The guardian smiled wide and giddy up at Shaxx, who already had his hands under his sweater.  _ Warm  _ hands. Light-just-under-his-skin hands. He pushed the top up over his head and threw it to the side, thumbing over his nipples absently. The guardian leaned into him but jumped back as the door made a concerning sound. 

“Bed?” 

“Bed.” 

Shaxx let himself be pushed around, falling back onto the low bed and further still as the guardian crawled over him. He yanked his shirt off and started on his belt. Shaxx wetted his lips, feeling the heat in his core grow as the guardian undressed him, sat on his thighs with his own pants half undone. He could see his bulge from the part in his fly and his mouth watered. Shaxx moved to touch him, just a hand at his waist, but the guardian snatched it away. He got both of his hands together and held them above his head, clothing forgotten, as something cold seeped between his fingers. 

_ Void. _

He was tethering his hands to the headrest. 

Shaxx shuddered, cock throbbing in his pants. He’d only been half hard before but god, he knew how to get him  _ going _ . 

The guardian said nothing as he went back to his clothes. Shaxx lifted his hips, even with the guardian sitting on them, and he quickly pulled his pants down and left his legs tangled together behind him. The guardian gripped his cock hard, squeezing the base and watching Shaxx twitch. His breath hitched and sped up as he started to stroke him with nothing more than spit smoothing the action.

“Ah-“ He gasped, and opened his mouth to say more, but the guardian was already on it. He ripped the packet of lube open and squeezed it onto him, apologizing quietly at the sudden cold. He started pumping him again, both hands, twisting and pulling in ways that had Shaxx straining to keep up with. “Holy shit.” He wheezed, surprised with himself.

“You look so good like this.” The guardian slowed the motions, voice quiet and breathy. 

“You look even better.” Shaxx grinned. The guardian chuckled lightly, pressing his cock against his stomach with the flat of his palm. This made him twitch, trying to thrust against the pressure. 

“Think I’d look good riding you tonight?” The guardian teased, already knowing his answer. 

“You- you would. You always do.” Shaxx flushed. The guardian leaned down to kiss him, slow and sweet, as he pumped him once, twice, before repositioning over him. He pressed his cock against his ass, slowly lowering with a harsh breath. Shaxx’s thighs shook, the tether around his hands wavering with the guardian’s focus. He didn’t pull on it, knowing the snap of void would throw him off. And really, he’s enjoying being pinned just as much as the guardian is. A small moan caught Shaxx’s attention again, making his face burn. God, he was a mess under him, it’d be even worse if he was fucking him proper. 

“Fuck.” The guardian hissed, brow furrowed and eyes closed in focus. Relax, he told himself,  _ relax _ . “God, fuck, Shaxx-”

“You’re good, don’t- don’t push yourself.” Shaxx choked, voice weak.

“I’ve taken you before, I’ll take you again.” He looked at him, the slightest gleam of sweat on his face.

“I don’t doubt you, my dear, but you can go slower if you need.” He breathed, a smile on his lips. 

“If I go any slower I think I’d die.” The guardian laughed, hunched over him. Sweat made his thighs glimmer in the dim light as they shook slightly at the strain. He had about half of him so far, the thickness of him making his voice come thin and desperate. If he wasn’t trying to focus so much he’d be louder. 

“I’m not complaining, I just- don’t want you to hurt yourself.” His hips rolled up but found almost no friction, the guardian gasping and lifting up just enough. 

“I won’t.” He leaned down slowly and kissed his neck. The kiss turned into a bite two seconds later, leaving a hickey to blend into his dark skin. He was  _ so glad _ he had practiced on a toy earlier that day, he should’ve done more. Maybe then it’d be less tortuous for the both of them. 

After what was surely too long, the guardian gasped lowly and sat flush on his thighs. He rolled his hips a fraction, and regretted it as a sharp flash of pain ran up his spine. 

“Just gimme a second.” He said when Shaxx looked up at him.

“Of course.” Shaxx breathed. They had a quiet moment together, with the guardian running his hands over his chest and Shaxx trying not to think about how perfectly tight he was. “Okay,” The guardian rolled his hips, no pain. “I think we’re good.” He panted, propping himself up on Shaxx’s chest. 

“Can I move?” He asked, an obvious strain in his voice. Shaxx tugged on the band of void around his wrists, finding it weaker than usual, probably due to the fact he was seated on his cock for the first time in at least a week. The guardian noticed the pull and revitalized the fading tether, snapping his hands back to the headrest. Shaxx moaned low as the guardian rolled his hips forward again.

“Slowly.” He panted, the way Shaxx sounded going straight to his head. The guardian kissed him, humming against his lips. He started a slow, steady pace, an overwhelming need building in his chest. The bindings around Shaxx’s wrists shimmered away with a crackle, the guardian muttering “fuck it” while he refocused the rest of his attention. “Touch me?” He asked, guiding one of his arms to his side. 

“Couldn’t resist, huh?” Shaxx chided.

“We- we can do more of that later, I just…” He ground down on his cock, shuddering into Shaxx’s shoulder as he pushed up. Half upright, Shaxx wrapped his arms around the guardian’s waist and kissed him. He hummed his name into his neck, making the guardian falter and moan. 

His own pleasure caught up to him while his guardian started thrusting down on his cock. The guardian reached his end gasping and moaning in Shaxx’s ear, working himself to overstimulation and dragging Shaxx over the edge with him. He kissed his neck, fingers digging into skin as they both came back down. 

“You’re amazing.” Shaxx laughed breathlessly, cupping his face in both hands. 

“I love you.” The guardian’s eyes fluttered closed as he kissed him, soft and gentle. 


	3. Quality Time

“Shaxx-” He cried out weakly. The guardian shook, both from pleasure and pain. Shaxx’s grip on his waist tightened, trying to ease his push in.

“Shh, shh.” He soothed. The guardian’s light flickered and flared around him, making Shaxx’s hips buck forward. The guardian moaned sharply as he hissed an apology. God he felt so  _ good- _

“Please move already,” The guardian gasped out, grabbing for whatever he could. They were both still half clothed. “Please.” He wanted time get fucking  _ destroyed _ and couldn’t quite put that into words.

“You don’t even have all of me yet.” He murmured, hiking up his shirt with a free hand. 

“Shaxx, fuck.” He wheezed as he continued to push in. “Fuck me.”

“I don’t want to injure you.”

“Just fuck me, please.” He babbled, trying to force himself down on his cock.

“ _ Ah- _ “ He had been caught off guard, a cut off moan escaping him. Shaxx readjusted his grip and pulled away so just the tip was still in him. The guardian writhed, held down easily by someone like Shaxx. “My guardian, you’re sure?” He asked. 

“Yes, yes, yes, please.”

“And you’ll tell me if it’s too much?”

“Of course.” He wheezed. Light hummed in his veins at the tension. Shaxx made a little sound, shifting him and the guardian against the bed. The guardian’s back arched, feeling his calloused hands down his back. Shaxx pressed in slow again, dragging a desperate sound out of the guardian.  _ How can someone be this big _ ? He thought half delirious, as he had a million times before. But hey, the guy was well over seven foot and built like some kind of god, how could he  _ not _ be this big.

Shaxx bottomed out with a hefty sigh, hands squeezing and rubbing all over. The guardian keened, body straining at the intrusion but oh so satisfied with the pleasure shooting through him as a result. He seemed to be able to press all his buttons without even trying.

“Move, please.” The guardian whispered, hands fisted in the sheets. 

“Patience is a virtue.” Shaxx hummed, bending down to kiss his neck. His height made it easy. 

“You’re killing me here.” He tried to press back into him, to move this along,  _ anything _ , but Shaxx held him still. “Shaxx-“

“You’re so good.” He purred, kissing below his ear. A full-body shudder passed through the guardian. “My guardian.” He kissed across the back of his neck, keeping himself fully sheathed in his ass. The guardian moaned softly from under him, breath coming hard. 

“Shaxx, please.” He said when the crucible master pulled back, cold air replacing the warmth pressed against his back.

“Ready?” He asked, shifting him in his grip.

“Oh, ple-“ The rest of it was cut off by a sharp moan as Shaxx pulled out and thrust back in sharply. The guardian nearly came right there, singeing burn marks into the sheets trying to control himself. He knew that even if he had cum, he would’ve begged Shaxx to keep going. 

He was brutal. His pace wasn’t fast, but it was  _ firm _ . Each thrust made the guardian cry out, his size almost too much like this. When he paused just to get more lube, the guardian was still rocking back on him weakly, begging for it. He started back up faster, keeping him steady with one hand.

“Is that good?”

“ _ Yes _ , fuck, god.” He sputtered, struggling even to push himself up. Shaxx felt his light thrashing out at his edges, wanting to mix and meld but too sharp and violent to do so. He dragged a cooling, void-filled hand down his back and watched the guardian bend with it. A little suppression never hurt nobody. Well, it has, but not in this sense.

“Easy.” He breathed, slowing his thrusts almost to a stop.

“Sorry, sorry, ‘s just so good.” The guardian was close to sobbing at the sensation. 

“I know, can’t be burning down my room though.” He chuckled to himself.

“Please, keep going.” He pressed back up onto him, the soft curve of his ass meeting his hip. 

“Tell me when you’re close, okay?” He rubbed a circle into his waist, easing back into the quick pace they had before. The guardian stuttered a yes before getting lost again, breath punched out of him with each thrust. He moaned praises, wordless begs, his whole body feeling out of his control. It felt  _ amazing _ , he thought, everything being too much and just enough all at once. 

“Oh, fuck, Shaxx-“

“Yes, my guardian?” He hummed, happy with the mark he had just made on his neck. 

“Close, fuck!” He squirmed and suddenly Shaxx started thrusting  _ harder _ and  _ faster _ and  _ and- _

The guardian came down with the feeling of cooling sweat across his back. His body was still twitching and Shaxx was hardly over his own climax. He pulled out, chest heaving. The guardian rolled over, wincing at the wet feeling sliding between his cheeks. Every nerve was prickling with alertness, even though he felt exhausted. Shaxx bent down to kiss him, slow and soft, while the guardian’s arms wrapped lazily around his neck. 

“Wanna go get cleaned up? Shaxx asked, breath still coming a bit hard. 

“Yeah, yeah, in a minute.” The guardian kissed him again and again. 

“Come on, we’re filthy.” 

“Not my fault.” He grinned wide and dumb, eyes meeting his. 

“If I remember correctly,  _ you _ followed me back to my room.” He pushed himself up, that confidence he always had not wavering as he stood naked by the side of the bed. He pulled the guardian to his feet.

“Excuse me for wanting some quality time with you.” He hovered close by.

“And quality it was.” An arm wrapped around his waist and Shaxx kissed him sweetly.


End file.
